A conventional information processing apparatus is provided with a communication function, manages destination information of communication destinations using a plurality of personal address books that each can be accessed and referenced by an individual user and a shared address book that can be accessed and referenced by all users, and displays an address book display screen after selecting a display target address book (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-81652).
However, in the conventional technology, there is a problem that wasteful operations may occur and the number of operations until desired destination information is displayed may increase when a user does not know about destination information registered in each of the address books, for example, despite that desired destination information is registered in a personal address book, the shared address book is selected to search for destination information and a desired destination information is not found, and the shared address book is closed and the personal address book is opened again to search for the desired destination information. A purpose of the present invention is to solve such a problem to allow desired destination information to be displayed with a simple operation.